The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for imaging (e.g., diagnostic imaging of a patient).
Multi-modality imaging may be used to acquire both functional and structural imaging information. In conventional multi-modality systems, however, structural accuracy of the functional information may be insufficient. For example, the accuracy or resolution of the functional information may not be sufficient for reliable clinical usage.